


Pheromones

by aura218



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Coda, Episode Related, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fix-It, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aura218/pseuds/aura218
Summary: When Crowley pushes Aziraphale up against the wall, he notices a certain ... chemical response.





	Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a lovely fanart on Tumblr that I have promptly lost. I deeply apologize. Please post your link in the comments and I will credit and link you appropriately. Some of the dialogue in the fic was lifted from the art.

Crowley had Aziraphale up against the defunct nunnery wall.

"I'm not nice. I'm never nice." He paused. "Angel? Something's different."

Aziraphale stared at him. "People are shooting at --"

"Not that." Crowley scrunched his nose.

"What're you doing?"

To Aziraphale's astonishment, Crowley buried his nose in his neck.

"Mmm." Crowley _sniffed his neck_. "Desire."

Aziraphale gasped. This little game was quite crossing a line! Crowley's hands were still buried in his coat jacket and were bruising the warp, but his mind was a million miles from clothing, other than that it was getting a bit tight.

"You smell good," Crowley said.

"I beg your pardon!"

Aziraphale was aware of a changed heat between them, but he was civilized enough to ignore it. As one did.

"See something you like?" Crowley said.

"Have you lost your higher orders?" Aziraphale said. "You're behaving like a -- like you're in heat."

"You're the one giving off pheromones." Crowley went in for his neck again, this time sniffing and nibbling around Aziraphale's ear. His fingers were gently stroking one side of his face and the other hand was pulling him into Crowley's sinuously writhing body.

A gun popped off in the courtyard. Aziraphale startled into Crowley's very warm body. Crowley caught him with the hand that was now exploring beneath his coat. A low chuckle reverberated against Aziraphale's stomach, and when he looked up, those golden eyes with slit pupils were staring at him. Aziraphale pushed Crowley's fancy sunglasses up on his head, staring into the slightly widened, slit pupils. The air hummed.

"Kiss me," Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley kissed him. Explosions happened behind Aziraphale's eyes that had nothing to do with gunpowder. Their bodies were still pressed together, the bricks against Aziraphale's hot spine were cold, frigid, Crowley warm and interested against his thigh.

"I hate to interrupt a -- oh my!"

Crowley nibbled down Aziraphale's throat as he was distantly aware of a human presence intruding on their happy moment.

"We could come back later," Aziraphale suggested.

They did. After they finished with the matter at hand.

Twice.


End file.
